Czas odmierzany obcymi słowami
by Marionetka
Summary: "Już od dawna nie potrafił utrzymać swoich myśli w ryzach na tyle, by móc je formułować w jednym, uprzednio wybranym języku. Każde zdanie, które przepływało przez jego umysł, było dziwną mieszaniną niemieckiego, polskiego i jidysz." W ciągu swojego życia Erik Lehnsherr nauczył się mówić w wielu językach. W niektórych z nich miał do powiedzenia znacznie więcej niż w innych.


**Nie mam pojęcia, co mnie napadło. Tekst został zainspirowany jednym wykładem, kilkoma fotografiami i piosenką "Mayn shtetele Belz". W czasie pisania próbowałam w miarę sensownie - tam, gdzie się dało - połączyć kanon z historią, ale nie ukrywam, że na pewno mogłam próbować _bardziej_.**

 **W serii, z której tutaj czerpię, Magneto przynajmniej przez pewien czas zajmuje się obojgiem swoich dzieci, które noszą nazwisko Maximoff, a Xavier nazywa go Magnusem. Stąd uznałam za prawdopodobne używanie przez niego nazwiska _Magnus Maximoff_ , jakkolwiek dziwacznie by ono nie wyglądało na papierze. Czemu miałby coś takiego zrobić, nie mam pojęcia.**

 **Tekst jest raczej czymś w rodzaju zbioru krótkich szkiców niż spójną historią.**

* * *

 **I**

 _ **Polski**_

Jakob i Edie Lehnsherr byli nowoczesnymi, zasymilowanymi niemieckimi Żydami. W domu mówili po niemiecku i właśnie w tym języku mały Erik nauczył się mówić. Dopiero później, kiedy ludzka nienawiść uniosła swój szkaradny łeb tak wysoko, jakby chciała przysłonić nim słońce, Lehnsherrowie spakowali wszystko, co dało się wywieźć i odjechali na wchód, do rodziny w Polsce.

Ojciec Edie miał sklep, w którym pachniało ziołami, egzotycznymi przyprawami i herbatą. Za wysokim drewnianym kontuarem stały worki z kaszą i mąką w najróżniejszych odcieniach bieli i brązu, kadzie pełne mleka i śmietany. Erika najbardziej fascynowały ciemnoczerwone bloki marmolady różanej, tak sztywnej, że dziadek sprzedawał ją na plastry. Jego stare, pomarszczone ręce operowały nożem z taką wprawą, że plastry zawsze wychodziły identyczne. Na tyle cienkie, by można je było wygodnie położyć na chlebie, a jednocześnie dość grube, by nie pękały, zanim klient doniesie je do domu.

Szlomo Lejbowicz obsługiwał różnych klientów, swoich i gojów. W sklepie mówiło się w jidysz, który to język Erik wchłaniał jak spragniona wody ziemia, ale też po polsku. Polskiego Szlomo uczył swojego wnuka dość chaotycznie, skupiając się najpierw na rozróżnianiu nazw towarów, żeby chłopiec mógł pomagać mu w pracy, a potem przechodząc do prostych, codziennych fraz. Być może właśnie dlatego pierwsze zdania, które Erik wypowiedział po polsku, brzmiały:

– Nie otworzę, pani Niecikowa! Szabat!

– Kiedy mnie, dziecko, ta kasza pilnie potrzebna!

Kobieta próbowała mu tłumaczyć, czego dokładnie potrzebuje ze sklepu Lejbowicza, ale poza kilkoma nazwami towarów i okazjonalnym słowem ośmioletni Erik nic z tego wszystkiego nie zrozumiał. Dlatego rezolutnie powtórzył to, co mu zeyde Szlomo kazał w takich sytuacjach mówić, starając się, by każda sylaba brzmiała jak najwyraźniej:

– Szabat, pani Niecikowa! Sza-bat!

Rok później, kiedy potwór nienawiści przypełzł za rodziną Erika aż do Polski, Lehnsherrowie znaleźli schronienie na stryszku w domu Niecików, w maleńkim pokoju ukrytym za starą szafą gdańską. Zeyde Szlomo nie poszedł z z nimi.

– Ja się nie będę chował – powiedział na pożegnanie, owijając się szczelniej połataną kapotą. – Mnie dobrze tu, gdzie jestem.

Tydzień później pani Niecikowa razem ze skromnym obiadem przyniosła im nowiny. Ze sklepu nic nie zostało. Niemcy puścili wszystko z dymem. O Szlomo Lejbowiczu nikt nie słyszał. Erik bez słowa zaczął rzuć gumowatego kotleta, którego miał na talerzu. Już od kilku dni nie pytał z niepokojem, co to za mięso. Świnia czy nie, był zbyt głodny, żeby się tym przejmować. Wszyscy byli.

Przemieszkali u Niecików miesiąc, zanim znaleźli ich Niemcy. W tym czasie Erik zdążył się nauczyć rozróżniać polskie litery i czytać proste słowa. Pani Niecikowa nie zdążyła mu więcej pokazać. Wychodząc wraz rodzicami na zewnątrz, do czekającej na nich ciężarówki, starał się za wszelką cenę wyminąć świeże ślady krwi na podłodze.

* * *

 **II**

 _ **Angielski**_

Miał niesamowite szczęście, że urósł taki wysoki. Niemcy nie zdołali się dokopać do żadnych papierów, które informowałyby o jego wieku, więc uwierzyli mu na słowo, że ma piętnaście lat. Był prawie dorosły, mógł pracować. _Arbeiten_. Jego ojciec, wstrząsany okropnym, rozdzierającym płuca kaszlem, został po przyjeździe do obozu przegnany do zupełnie innej kolejki. Erik nigdy więcej go już nie zobaczył.

Już od dawna nie potrafił utrzymać swoich myśli w ryzach na tyle, by móc je formułować w jednym, uprzednio wybranym języku. Każde zdanie, które przepływało przez jego umysł, było dziwną mieszaniną niemieckiego, polskiego i jidysz z okazjonalnym rosyjskim wtrętem, jeżeli nauczył się czegoś od przebywających w obozie jeńców wojennych. Nie potrafił myśleć inaczej, prościej. Wszystko było poplątane, jak cztery kłębki kolorowej włóczki, do których ktoś dopuścił ciekawskiego kota.

Bardzo chciał zrozumieć, co powie do niego mężczyzna w w trójkolorowym stroju z białą gwiazdą na piersi. Miał szczerą, uczciwą twarz, jedną z takich, jakich od bardzo dawna nie widział. Kiedy ten niezwykły człowiek pojawił się w ich baraku, żaden z więźniów nie był do końca pewien, czego się spodziewać. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, po prostu wziął Erika na ręce, jakby chłopak zupełnie nic nie ważył, i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Więźniowie bez zastanowienia podążyli za nim, podtrzymując się wzajemnie w szalonym biegu ku wolności.

Erik nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że dwóch żołnierzy wystarczy, by wyzwolić cały obóz.

No dobrze, dwóch żołnierzy i chłopiec kontrolujący metal. Ale akurat tego drobiazgu chyba nikt nie zauważył.

Kilka kilometrów dalej, w samym środku lasu czekała na nich wojskowa ciężarówka. Krzątało się przy niej kilku mężczyzn ubranych w mundury w przyjaznym odcieniu zieleni. Żadnych Hackenkreuzów. Żadnych trupich główek. Mężczyzna z gwiazdą na piersi delikatnie posadził go na pace samochodu.

To jego towarzysz, który brał udział w wyzwoleniu obozu, odezwał się do Erika pierwszy.

– _What's your name, son?_

Nie znał tego języka. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że ze swoją znajomością niemieckiego dobrze wydedukował znaczenie.

– Erik Lehnsherr – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

W jego sercu powoli zaczynała kiełkować nadzieja na powrót do normalności.

Zakryta czerwoną rękawicą dłoń mężczyzny w kolorowym kostiumie przez krótką chwilę spoczęła na jego głowie. Metalowa tarcza, którą miał na plecach, zdawała się śpiewać cichutko gdzieś na granicy świadomości Erika.

– _Alles ist jetz gut_ – powiedział z okropnym akcentem. – _Everything'll be fine, son._

Erik mu nie uwierzył, ale i tak skinął głową. Potem zakryta ciężarówka wywiozła go na południowy zachód, daleko od walki, daleko od obozu.

Nigdy więcej nie wrócił do Polski, ale ostry zapach dymu snuł się za nim przez długie lata.

* * *

 **III**

 _ **Węgierski**_

– Daj spokój, ludzie się gapią! – zawołała, kiedy spróbował ją pocałować.

– Niech się gapią. Nikogo ładniejszego od ciebie już pewnie w życiu nie zobaczą.

Magda zaśmiała mu się perliście prosto do ucha. Wiatr tańczył w jej pięknych czarnych lokach i bawił się połami jej płaszcza. Wokół nich miasto tętniło życiem, światła wystaw sklepowych oświetlały zatłoczone chodniki jak miniaturowe słońca. Powietrze pachniało spalinami i nadchodzącym deszczem.

Nikt ze spacerowiczów na nich nie patrzył. Nowy Jork był pełen najdziwniejszych ludzi. Młoda kobieta spotykająca się z mężczyzną o trzydzieści lat od niej starszym wywoływała najwyżej wzruszenie ramion.

Od jakiegoś czasu Erik używał imienia Magnus. Magnus Maximoff za dnia pracował w sklepie z artykułami metalowymi, a wieczorami wczytywał się w długie listy, które wymieniał z Charlesem Xavierem, młodym profesorem genetyki. Czasem też kłócił się z nim tą drogą. W prostym życiu, które dla siebie sklecił, nie było miejsca na Magdę z jej śpiewnym akcentem i blaskiem radości w oczach, na pyszny gulasz, który czasem mu przynosiła i na wieczorne spacery po mieście.

Ale i tak przez kilka miesięcy skrupulatnie odkładał pieniądze na pierścionek, który wypatrzył na wystawie w sklepie jubilerskim. Złoty, z pięknym czerwonym oczkiem. Mocniej ścisnął drobną dłoń Magdy w swojej. Kamień delikatnie wrzynał mu się skórę, akurat na tyle mocno, aby został po nim ledwie dostrzegalny ślad.

Spróbował jeszcze raz i tym razem Magda już nie protestowała. Na kilka chwil zatracił się w delikatnym zapachu świeżo mielonej kawy, korzennych przypraw i ziołowego szamponu, którego używała. Skronie prawie całkiem mu już posiwiały, a zakochał się jak dwudziestolatek!

– _Szeretlek_ – poinformował ją szeptem.

Niczego więcej po węgiersku powiedzieć nie umiał. Ale nie chciał znać żadnych innych słów. Te były najważniejsze.

– Wiem – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem. – Ja ciebie też, głuptasie.

* * *

Słowniczek:

zeyde – (jid.) dziadek

szeretlek – (węg.) kocham cię


End file.
